Dream a Kiss
by Bela123
Summary: Sueño un beso: Cambios inesperados, el brote de una nueva palabra en tu diccionario, Repentinas emociones y un repentino hombre en tu vida. Capitulo I: Galletas de la suerte


Dream a kiss

Capitulo I:  
Galletas de la suerte

Estados Unidos, Chicago, 31 de diciembre

-¡EXACTO! Koga como te llames, si no te das la vuelta lo haré a patadas-amenazo desafiante, ya que la poca feminidad de Kagome Higurashi se había agotado

-ahahaha princesa…  
-no me llames así maldito pedante de…-lo interrumpí bruscamente y malhumorada. Antes de reaccionar mal ante koga, mi amiga, que estaba a mi lado me detuvo tomándome por los dos brazos

-koga por favor retírate-le pidió suplicante mi amiga preocupada por mi repentino humor. El de ojos celestes miro a sango dibutativo, y luego sus ojos se dirigieron a los achocolatados que los miraban despectiva

-pero esto no se queda así-sentencio y sin más que decir se fue a zancadas lejos de nosotras

-no se quien se cree-musite ahora tranquilizándome. Ese chico me va persiguiendo hace unos meses, pidiéndome que fuese su novia ¿esta loco? Alguien tan insistente y creído por la situación que tiene y despreciando a los "inferiores a el" ¡por dios, jamás estaría con alguien así!

Quiere que sea su novia y ni siquiera le llego a los talones. Nos fuimos a Chicago por una vida mejor, ya que en Japón, mi país natal estaría bajo un puente, si no fuese por el amigo de mi padre ¿Quién es? Lo ignoraba completamente.

Hoy me obligo que lo besara, mas su insistencia me colmo la paciencia, sin olvidar que me obligo en un momento y forcejeo, pero si no hubiera sido por los consejos de mi padre de "defensa personal" hubiera perdido la virginidad de mis labios hace unos instantes. Me estremeció al recordar eso ¡jamás besaría a un hombre así, primero muerta!

-cálmate kagome, por favor-me pidió preocupada, posando su suave mano en mi hombro acariciándola para tranquilizarme-no te volverá a molestar. Como lo trataste hace un rato-sonrío divertida recordando ese momento  
-lo se-reí divertida

¿Qué se podría mencionar de sango? Una grandiosa amiga. Nació en Japón, pero cuando la recién nacida cumplió algunos meses, sus padre se fueron a estados unidos, ya que Henry, el padre de sango que es estado unidense tenia que volver por el trabajo y su madre que era japonesa no tenia nada más que hacer haya.

Le agradecía tanto, ella había hecho tanto por mí. Estaba agradecida y la quería mucho

-esta bien-suspire resignada-no quiero que me arruinen este año nuevo-sonreí divertida, mientras caminábamos-ajajaja espero que ahora no te arruinen a ti el año nuevo, o tal vez te lo alegren aun más-la mire con una sonrisa estridente, mientras pasaba mi mano por su hombro. Ella arqueo la ceja sorprendida por mi comentario

-¿de quien hablas?-pregunto pero antes de contestarle, en cambio una voz masculina lo hizo por mí

-claro que de mi, niña con carácter horrible-

"esa voz, el niña con carácter horrible es"

-¿tu?-apunto al chico de ojos terriblemente amatista. Quedo estupefacta al ver la figura masculina ahí parada, sonriendo como nunca, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes

-yo-articulo para sango. Su voz era estremecedora, para mi normal, no obstante para una chica realmente enamorada la voz del hombre es como…no se como explicarlo, jamás en mi vida e experimentado algo tal como lo esta viviendo mi amiga.

Ella corrió a sus brazos, sabia perfectamente que le gustaría la sorpresa. Ayer miroku hoshi, esta vez estado unidense pero sus padres japoneses, me llamo anunciando su llegada, ya que hace un año el chico se fue de intercambio a Tokio, Japón. Ahora volvía a ver a su novia por tanto tiempo. Solo se comunicaban por msn, cartas, llamadas, pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaban verse. Ahora que lo hacían podían hacer esas cosas que con tanto anhelo no pudieron realizar por ese año.

Me retire. Los dejaría solos por un momento, más por que en la noche vería a mi amiga.

Mi padre era muy amigo del padre de sango, Henry, quien pasaría este año nuevo con nosotros y su familia. Ahora tienen otro hijo cuyo nombre es Kohaku. Escuche de sango que era el nombre de su abuelo materno, desde luego.

Estábamos todos: mi familia, la familia de mi amiga mirando los fuegos artificiales para dar la bienvenida a este nuevo año 2008.

Ya nos habíamos dado el abrazo y los buenos deseos para este año nuevo. Mi familia, que ahora solo la conformaba mi padre, quien conducía ahora en su carro para ir a casa.

Hoy, perdón ayer, tuve un sueño muy extraño, cuyo protagonista de mi ensueño era una figura turbia. No podía distinguirla pero todo era tranquilo, magnifico y algo que me hacia sentir sumamente feliz, para mi era como un paraíso

-chicas-llamo mi padre con jubilo a nosotras.

-¿llamaste a miroku?-me pregunto antes de dirigirnos con nuestro padre  
-¿por qué he de hacerlo?-le pregunte disimulando la mentira

-no creo que nos haya encontrado por que si-

-chicas-mi salvación, volvió a llamar mi padre, ahora algo impaciente

Yo me retire antes de escuchar la replica de sango, quien me seguía molesta por no haber recibido ni una respuesta.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, aun desordenado por la cena, nos encontramos a papa con una pequeña bandeja con…

-¿galletas….de la suerte?-mire a mi padre ceñuda y dibutativa

-las encontré en un restaurante japonés-me respondió ahora más satisfecho

Con recelo mire las famosas galletas, estas te decían el futuro. Antes sacaba mucho de esas, pero ahora me daba pavor saber lo que me deparaba, no obstante amaba ver algo originario de mis tierras.

Tome uno valentía. Sango no lo dudo, no le importaba saber su futuro ¿pero porqué le tenia tanto temor?

-hija coge uno-me pidió estirándome la bandeja para que cogiera uno

Tense la mandíbula y tome uno con mis dedos largos y fríos. Rompí la extraña galleta que crujió, por tanto salio un papel que depararía mi futuro

"Cambios inesperados, el brote de una nueva palabra en tu diccionario,

Repentinas emociones y un repentino hombre en tu vida"

-¿kagome me estas engañando?-farfullo mi padre expectante y sorprendido

-no, no-mi rostro se crispo y fruncí el labio tirando el pequeño papel a la mesa-esto dice tontería-concluí malhumorada

-haber-susurro sango tomando el papel que estaba en la mesa y lo leyó varia veces-tengo entendido que conocerás un hombre  
-claro, no sale-ironice

-mmm-me miro molesta-pero…nada interesante-me paso el papel y me susurro-después hablamos. La mire ceñuda ¿acaso descubrió algo?

-¿y que dice él tuyo?-pregunto esperando a que me lo leyera  
-nada interesante-

-mmm-musite y rápidamente y le quite el papel

"algunos días regulares, peores y grandiosos. Por ahora no todo será color de rosas, pero más adelante el destino te recompensara"

-¿Qué esto?-pregunte suspicaz, mientras miraba a mi amiga expectante

-lo que dice-dijo eufórica y malhumorada-esas idioteces solo dicen la verdad-se sentó en una silla y su familia la miro preocupada, yo me acerque, ya que comenzaba a sollozar  
-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunte en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara  
-…miroku….me dejo-dicho esto rompió a llorar en mi regazo

"Demasiado claro para ser cierto, y ahora con mas recelo debo tener cuidado"

…Continuara…


End file.
